


Ice Queen and Wrecker

by ashleybenlove



Series: Ashley's Three Sentence Fanfics [4]
Category: Frozen (2013), Marvel, Wreck-It Ralph (2012)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe, Alternate universe - Marvel, F/M, Marvel Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 03:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15087905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: “You ready, Wrecker?” she asked, with a grin.





	Ice Queen and Wrecker

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on my tumblr in November 2013 for a three sentence fanfic prompt: "Ralph/Elsa, Marvel AU."

They had been told to suit up— to prepare for battle, to get ready to fight their enemy, and as they stood in the cargo hold of the quinjet (Black Widow and Hawkeye were up in front), heading to the destination, Elsa, Codenamed Ice Queen made ice crystals carefully in her hands as her fellow battlemate, Ralph, Codenamed Wrecker rubbed his large hands together.

“You ready, Wrecker?” she asked, with a grin.

“Ready, Elsa,” Ralph replied, smiling broadly.


End file.
